dragonelvesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Reloces' Vergangenheit
'Kindheit' Part 1 Reloces kniete auf dem staubigen Boden und betrachtete den kleinen Feuerwurm vor ihr auf der Erde. Seine Schuppen brannten eine dunkle Spur in den Sand, wärend er hin und her lief und versuchte, aus dem Käfig zukommen. Das würde ihm jedoch so schnell nicht gelingen. Der Käfig, in dem er steckte bestand aus Kältemetall. Ein Metall, dass von Feuerwürmern nicht so schnell geschmolzen werden konnte. Reloces griff nach einem kleinen Stock, der neben ihr lag und hielt ihn neben den Feuerwurm. Das Holz fing Feuer, flammte auf und war in wenigen Augenblicken nur noch Asche im Sand. Reloces kicherte. "Was ist das?", Bad betrat ihr Zimmer, wie immer ohne anzuklopfen, und spähte zwischen die Gitterstäbe. "Ein Drache?", angeekelt zuckte sie zurück, "Ein Minidrache?" "Ein Feuerwurm", verbesserte Reloces, "Toll oder? Ich habe ihn Albert gennant!" "Albert?", Bad sah Reloces fassungslos an, "Das Ding heißt Albert?" "Er ist noch immer ein Drache", Reloces lächelte ihre große Schwester an, "Und ja, er heißt Albert. Hätte ich ihn etwas Frieda nennen sollen? Ich bitte dich, er ist ein Männchen!" "Woher weißt du das?", fragte Bad entsetzt. "Das sieht man an seinem Körperbau", Reloces sah zu ihr auf. Ihre Augen glänzten zufrieden. "Darf ich Albert Mal etwas näher ansehen?", fragte Bad. "Klar! Aber pass auf! Er ist sehr warm", Reloces kicherte. Dann öffnete sie den Käfig. Bad wollte schon die Hand ausstecken, um nach dem Drachen zu greifen, aber Reloces hielt sie zurück und gab ihr zwei Backhandschuhe: "Mit: Er ist warm, meine ich: Er verbrennt dir die Haut!" Bad verdrehte die Augen, streifte die Handschuhe über und griff nach Albert. Dieser quiekte entsetzt, als sie ihn aus dem Käfig hob und ihn begutachtete. "Er ist doch ein wahres Prachtexemplar!", Reloces hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. "Er ist wiederlich!", erwiederte Bad ungerührt und quetschte ihre Hand zusammen. Albert rang nach Luft. "Was machst du da?", rief Reloces erschrocken. Bad sah sie ungerührt an, ließ Alberts leblosen Körper zurück in den Käfig fallen und knurrte: "Ich hasse ''Drachen! Merk dir das!" Dann verließ sie das Zimmer. Part 2 Bad stand am Rande eines Waldes, halb verborgen im Schatten. "Das mit Albert tut mir leid", sie verzog keine Miene, sah Reloces nicht einmal an. "Das hoffe ich", Reloces presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Ich hasse Drachen", Bad spielte an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. "Ich nicht", erwiderte Reloces. "Danke!", Bad schnaubte. "Du hättest mir wenigstens sagen können, dass du ihn tötest. Dann hätte ich mich noch verabschieden können." "Dein Ernst?", Bad blinzelte zu ihrer kleinen Schwester hinüber. "Jope", Reloces nickte, "Stell dir vor du hättest einen Hund..." "Ich hasse Hunde!" "Eine Katze...." "Ich hasse Katzen.." "Magst du überhaupt Tiere?" "Nope!" "Okay", Reloces holte tief Luft, "Du hast etwas, was du gerne hast und ich töte es einfach, oder zerstöhre es, dann wärst du doch auch traurig." "Versuchst du mir gerade die Welt zu erklären?", ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Bads Lippen. "Vielleicht", Reloces zuckte mit den Schultern." "Soll ich dir Mal etwas zeigen?", Bad beugte sich zu ihr hinab, wartete aber auf keine Antwort, sondern beschwohr schwarzen Nebel auf. Sie ballte ihn über ihrer Handfläche zu einer kleinen Wolke zusammen und ließ ihn ein paar Muster in die Luft malen. Dann wandte sie sich einem Baum zu und bließ den Nebel auf dessen Äste. Die Blätter verdorrten, die Äste wurden alt und runzelig. "''Das interessiert mich." "Die Zerstöhrung?", fragte Reloces. Bad schwieg. "Kann ich das auch?", Reloces sah ihre Schwester mit großen Augen an. "Nein", Bad schüttelte den Kopf, "Du hast normale Kräfte." "Oh", Reloces senkte den Blick und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die rauen Lippen. "Aber wir können das ändern", Bad kniehte sich neben die Schwester und hob deren Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger an, "Du kannst es ändern." "Wirklich?", Reloces' Augen leuchteten auf, "Wie denn?" "An Neumond in drei Tagen", flüsterte Bad geheimnisvoll, "Dann kannst du Kräfte bekommen wie ich. Aber nur, wenn du dich für eine entscheidest und herausfindest, wie du es änderst." "Weißt du es nicht?" "Nein", Bad lachte leise und erhob sich, "Ich musste so etwas noch nie machen. Ich weiß nur, dass du es schaffen kannst." Reloces zog eine Grimasse: "Und wie soll ich es schaffen, wenn du es nicht weißt und ich es nicht weiß." "Ganz einfach", Bad machte einen Schritt in den Wald, "Du musst einfach danach suchen. Zum Beispiel in Büchern." Dann verschwand sie im Wald. Die Bibliothek war dunkel und die Kerze, die Reloces bei sich hatte, verbreitete nur spährlich Licht. Sie saß auf einem Bücherstapel auf dem Boden und beugte sich gerade über eine Kladde über Alchemie, als Bad die Tür aufstieß. Reloces fuhr zusammen. "Kannst du nicht klopfen?", fragte sie genervt. "Kann ich nicht", Bad ignorierte den Unterton in ihrer Stimme und ließ sich neben sie auf den Boden fallen. "Und? Was hast du gefunden." "Einiges", Reloces sah kurz auf, "Sogar eine tote Ratte." Bad verdrehte die Augen: "Ich meine, was du in den Büchern gefunden hast." "Einiges", wiederholte Reloces. "Das wäre?", Bad hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich brauche Blut und einen Drachen", Reloces sah sie unbehaglich an. "Was für Blut und was für einen Drachen?" "Nachtschattenblut, Regenfalterblut, Sonnensternblut. Dann noch einen Dämmerungsinger." Sie schwieg. "Und was für Kräfte bekommst du dann?", fragte Bad. "Ich weiß es nicht", Reloces schwarzes Haar glänzte im Schein der Kerze, "Das Schicksal wird es entscheiden." "Na prima!", Bad stöhnte auf, "Aber wenn du es später Blumen oder Zuckerwatte regnen lassen kannst, hast du echt ein Problem!" "Ja", Reloces nickte, "Dann habe ich echt ein Problem." Part 3 Neumond. Reloces stand in ihrem Zimmer am Fenster. Neben ihr saß Bad auf der Fensterbank, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet. "Wann gehen wir los?", fragte Reloces. "Um Mitternacht sollten wir das Ritual vollziehen", Bad schien angespannt. "Was ist, wenn alles schief läuft", Reloces' Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. "Ich weiß es nicht", die große Schwester starrte ins Leere. Dann stand sie auf: "Wir sollten nun keine Zeit mehr verlieren." Sie nahm ein Bündel, steckte es unter ihren Umhang und verließ das Zimmer. Reloces zögerte, dann folgte sie ihr. Der Platz, den Bad ausgesucht hatte, war ein von Säulen umgebener Kreis mitten auf einer Lichtung im Wald. Bad blieb am Rande der Lichtung stehen und gab Reloces das Bündel: "Ich werde hier bleiben." "Wieso?" "Frag' nicht", sie schob die Schwester von sich fort und verbarg sich dann halb hinter einem Baum. Der Dämmerungsinger zerrte an den Ketten, welche ihn un Bad wie eine Hundeleine verbanden. Sein Maulkorb hinderte ihn daran, seinen Qualm zu speien. Reloces' Finger zitterten, als sie sich um das Bündel schlossen. Sie warf einen letzten Blick in den Wald zu Bad, dann drehte sie sich um und ging in die Mitte des Kreises. Kein Licht. Sie sah ihre weißen, schimmernden Hände, wie sie das Bündel öffneten und Phiolen mit Blut herausholten. "Der Drache!", rief sie in Bads Richtung, "Mach den Drachen bereit!" Sie öffnete die Phiolen, schüttete sie in ein Kristallfläschchen und vermängte alles. "Stärke, Verborgenheit, Schönheit", murmelte sie, "Nachtschatten, Regenfalter, Sonnenstern." Es war nur eine von vielen Kombinationen, mit denen man das Elixier herstellen konnte. "Und der Dämmerungsinger wird alles entzünden", flüsterte sie, tunkte ihren Zeigefinger in die dunkel leuchtende Flüssigkeit und erschauderte. Dann fuhr sie sich mit dem Blut über die Lippen, Augenlieder, Schulterblätter, Füßknöchel, Fingerspitzen und zeichnete einen Stern über ihrem Herzen. Der Geruch des Blutes war süß und ekelerregend. "Ich bin so weit", ihre Stimme war nurnoch ein Hauchen. Das Blut verfärbte sich auf ihrer Haut. Begann zu schimmern wie Perlmutt. Ein Schrei versicherte ihr, dass Bad den Dämmerungsinger frei gelassen hatte. Es hätte auch ein Riesenhafter Apltraum oder ein Tödicher Nadder sein können!, dachte Reloces und sah die Rauchwolke, welche auf sie zujagte. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief Luft ein und dann entzündete der Rauch sich und Flammen leckten über Reloces' Haut. Jemand tätschelte Reloces Wange. Sie blinzelte, sah verschwommen Bads Gesicht. "Was ist passiert?", ihre Stimme war nur ein Krächzen. Sie rappelte sich auf. Der Morgen graute bereits und sie stand in der Mitte des Kreises. "Du bist Ohnmächtig geworden", Bad musterte sie besorgt, "Was zur Hölle ist in dem Kreis passiert?" "Flammen", murmelte Reloces, "Ich habe Flammen gespürt." "Heiße Flammen oder kalte Flammen?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Sie waren nichts und alles zugleich." Bad schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "Hör auf damit! Von diesem Geschwafel wird mir schlecht! Was ist jetzt mit deinen Kräften? Das ist das Wichtigere im Moment." Reloces nickte langsam. "Los!", neugierig sah Bad ihre Schwester an, "Versuche sie heraufzubeschwöhren. Stell dir einfach vor, du willst einen Wirbelsturm entfachen. Das kannst du doch so gut!" Reloces lächelte, stellte sich ihre Energie vor, wie sie durch ihren Körper floss, sich zu einer kleinen Windhose vereinte und dann auf ihrer Handfläche gestalt annahm. "Es passiert nichts", murmelte Bad verwundert, "Wieso passiert nichts?" "Ich kann mein Magie nicht herbei rufen?", Reloces sah sie erschrocken an und versuchte, einen kleinen Wind zu erzeugen, aber es funktionierte nicht. "D-das ist unmöglich!", stammelte sie, "Ich habe keine Kräfte mehr!" "Das kann nicht sein!", protestierte Bad, "Jede Elfe muss Kräfte haben." "Aber ich habe keine mehr!", Reloces sah sie panisch an, "Ich spüre die Windmagie nicht mehr in mir und eine andere Magie erst Recht nicht. Ich habe Energie, aber kann sie nicht einsetzen!" "Das kann nicht sein! Das darf nicht sein!" "Es ist aber jetzt so!", Tränen brannten in Reloces' Augen, "Ich würde es viel lieber Zuckerwatten regnen lassen als keine Magie zu besitzen!" "Ich habe keine Kräfte mehr!", fassungslos stand Reloces in ihrem Zimmer und starrte den Wandteppich an. "Zum letzten Mal!", fauchte Bad, "Das kann nicht sein!" "Es ist aber so!", Reloces starrte sie wütend an, "Wenn ich das Ritual nicht vollzogen hätte, wäre es jetzt anders! Dann hätte ich noch Kräfte!" "Ach?", blaffte Bad, "Wilst du mit jetzt etwa die Schuld geben?" "Will ich nicht!", Reloces' Augen funkelten wütend, "Ich habe mich darauf eingelassen, also ist es meine Schuld!" "Na toll!", Bad stützte die Hände ein, "Dann hätten wir das geklärt, aber das mit deinen... verschwunden Kräften steht immer noch frei im Raum. Wir wissen NICHTS!" Reloces schwieg. Die Sonne schien sanft durch das Blätterdach der Linde vor dem Fenster und warf die Schatten der Zweige und Blätter an die Wand. Reloces blinzelte. Sie hob den Finger, deutete auf den Schatten des Baumes und bewegte ihn leicht hin und her. Zuerst passierte nichts. Dann schien sich der Schatten von der Wand des Raumes zu lösen. Er tanzte einfach in der Luft. Reloces machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand und der Schatten folgte dieser Bewegung, verformte sich zu Mustern, Tieren, Drachen. "Was machst du da?", Bad sah sie erstaunt an. Reloces antwortete nicht, sondern rief den Schatten zu sich auf die Handfläche, ballte ihn dort zu einer kleinen Gewitterwolke zusammen und drehte sich triumphierend grinsend zu Bad um. "Ich habe sie!", fasziniert starrte sie auf den Schatten, welcher bereitwillig die Form einer dunklen Blüte auf Reloces' Hand annahm. "Schatten", ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Bads Gesicht aus, "Keine Zuckerwatte! Es sind Schatten!" "Schattenmagie", verbesserte Reloces und grinste. 'Jugend' Part 1 "Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum meine Schwester mich nun auffordern will, einen Drachen zu reiten", Reloces runzelte die Stirn. "Sie will euch einen Wunsch erfüllen, Herrin", der Dienstjunge schien eingeschüchtert, obwohl er sicherlich zwei Jahre älter als Reloces war. "Das ist ja alles schön und gut", Reloces blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "Aber ich würde mir gerne selber meinen Drachen aussuchen!" "Aber Herrin", der Junge blieb ebenfalls verunsichert stehen, "Ihr wisst doch, dass die Drachen in Dunkelheit aufgezogen werden müssen, damit sie einer Elfe wie Euch dienen können. Und jetzt folgen Sie mir bitte." Reloces schnaubte verächtlich und ging nur widerwillig dem Jungen nach: "Jeder hier hat so einen Drachen. Einen, der aus der Dunkelheit kommt. Ich bin die Schwester von Bad. Wieso bekomme ich dann genauso einen Drachen wie ein belangenloser Krieger?" Der Junge schwieg. Ohne ihr in die Augen zu gucken öffnete er ein Tor zu einem kleinen Hof und ließ sie eintreten. Er folgte ihr nicht, verneigte sich nur und verschwand in dem dunklen Gang, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Reloces seufzte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie sah sich um. "My Lady!", ein Junge kam aus einer Art Höhle herausgelaufen. Er hatte Narben auf der Haut, verstrubbelte, rote Haare und schöne, grüne Augen. "Wer bist du", Reloces versuchte ihn abschätzig zu mustern, was ihr jedoch nicht gerade gu gelang. "Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache", der Junge grinste geheimnisvoll und sah ihr tief in die Augen, "Ich soll euch nur die Drachen zeigen, welche zur Auswahl stehen." Reloces zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Versuchte dieser Typ gerade mit ihr zu flirten? "Du bist echt schwach darin!", fuhr sie ihn an, schritt an ihm vorbei in die Höhle hinein. Es ging weder bergab noch bergauf. Es dauerte, bis Reloces' Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Sie stand in einem riesigen Raum, in dem es nach Aas und Stroh roch. Und an den Wänden standen sie alle, Flügel an Flügel gereiht, mit Ketten aneinander gebunden. Drachen aller Art. Reloces sog scharf die Luft ein Augenblicklich fröstelte sie. "Oh Himmel und Hölle", flüsterte sie erschrocken, "Was hat man euch angetan?" Gronkel, Nadder, Leuchtende Flüche, Dämmerungsinger... "Haben sie eine gewisse Vorliebe My Lady? Riesenhafte Alpträume? Wollgeheule?", fragte der Junge hinter ihr. "Was hast du mit diesen Drachen gemacht?", Reloces' wirbelte herum und funkelte ihn zornig an. "Sie sind in der Dunkelheit aufgewachsen", der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern, "Sie verändern sich dann eben, werden unzähmbar und wenn man nicht von ihnen getötet werden will, muss man Maßnahmen ergreifen." "Schau dir die Drachen an! Sie sind krank!", fauchte Reloces, "Ich werde nie einen von ihnen reiten!" "Sie müssen aber My Lady." Wut kochte in Reloces. Sie packte den Jungen an der Kehle und knurrte: "Ich muss gar nichts! Ich würde dich erwürgen, wenn du nicht zu diesem Stamm gehören würdest! Das, was du mit den Drachen hier tust, ist reine Folter in ihren Augen! Sie dürfen nicht fliegen, nicht wahr? Sie sind eingeschränkt, haben keine Freiheit mehr!" "My Lady", krächzte der Junge hilflos, aber Reloces ließ ihren Schattenkräften freien Lauf. Dunkler Nebel kroch über die Haut des Jungen. Er begann zu kreischen. Kurz, bevor er bewusstlos wurde, hörte Reloces auf. Sie ließ ihn angeekelt auf den Höhlenboden fallen, drehte sich um und verließ den kleinen Hof so schnell sie konnte. Noch vor der Tür ihres Schlafzimmers brach sie in Tränen aus. In all den Jahren, in denen sie einen Umweg um Drachen gemacht hatte, hatte sie trotzdem ihre Liebe gegenüber diesen Geschöpfen nie vergessen. In diesem Moment hasste sie ihren Stamm mehr als denje. Part 2 "Es tut mir leid, Schwesterchen", Bad sah Reloces mitleidig an, "Ich habe das mit den Drachen nicht gewusst. Ich wollte dir eine Freude machen, da du dir einen Drachen doch so ersehnlich wünschst." "Schon gut", Reloces starrte auf den Wandteppich, welcher direkt ihr gegenüber hing. "Reloces", Bad seufzte, "Es tut mich echt leid. Ich sage das nicht einfach so." "Ja, ich weiß", Reloces seufzte, dann rappelte sie sich auf. Sie schnappte sich ihr Schwert von der Wand und steuerte auf die Tür zu. "Wohin willst du?", Bad blinzelte überrascht. "Ich gehe in den Wald", Reloces stieß energisch die Tür auf, "Ich möchte alleine sein." "Pass aber auf dich auf", Bad verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, " Du könntest..." "Entführt werden? Überfallen?", Reloces lächelte leicht, "Ich bitte dich! Niemand würde sich das trauen!" Der Wald war dunkel. Reoces fing gelangweilt damit an, mit den Schatten der Bäume zu spielen. Sie ließ sie Gestalten von Drachen, Elfen und Tieren annehmen, ließ sie irgendwann wieder frei um sich neue Schatten zu suchen. Äste knackten. Reloces fuhr zusammen, ihre Finger suchten nach dem Knauf ihres Schwertes. Der Wald um sie herum lag still da. Kein Laut. Reloces drehte sich ein Mal um sich selbst, immer darauf vorbereitet, angegriffen zu werden. "Wer ist da?", ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, aber sie bekam diese schnell wieder in Griff. Niemand antwortete. Kein weiteres Ästeknacken. "Ich weiß, dass sich jemand hier versteckt!", sie umklammerte den Schwertknauf. Nichts. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, sendete die Schatten aus, damit sie für sie sahe, für sie suchten, für sie den Fremden fanden. Ein aggressives Knurren. Augenblicklich rief Reloces die Schatten zurück. Ein Kopf schob sich zwischen Zweigen und Blättern hervor. Glänzende Augen, bernsteinfarben. Ein Sturmbrecher! Der Drache trat hervor, ragte riesig und bedrohlich über Reloces auf. Diese hob ihr Schwert. Der Drache schnaubte. Seine Augen ruhten auf Reloces, schienen sie zu verschlingen. Reloces' Griff um das Schwert lockerte sich. Ein Schauder fuhr durch ihren Körper und sie ließ die Waffe entgültig fallen. Sie spürte den warmen Atem. Der Drache neigte sich zu ihr hinab, berührte ihr Gesicht mit seinen Klauen. Reloces erstarrte. Sie streckte ebenfalls die Hand aus, strich über die rötlichen Schuppen des Sturmbrechers. Sie merkte, wie die Schattenkräfte in ihr zu toben begannen. Auch der Drache schien hin und her gerissen. Dann zuckte er plötzlich zurück. Seine Augen flackerten ein paar Herzschläge aggressiv auf, dann wirbelte er herum, breitete seine Flügel aus und schwang sich hinauf in die Lüfte. Reloces blieb zurück, starrte erst das riesige Loch, welches der Drache in das Blätterdach der Bäume gerissen hatte, dann ihre Hände an. In diesem Moment wusste sie es. "Nachtschlitzer", ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Reloces kehrte nicht nach Hause zurück. Im Gegenteil, sie rannte tiefer in den Wald. Vielleicht hatte die Begegnung mit dem Drachen nur wenige Sekunden gedauert, aber in diesen Sekunden hatte sie ihn erkannt. Dieser Sturmbrecher, Nachtschlitzer, wie sie ihn in Gedanken nannte, war sie und sie war er. Erst zu Spät merkte Reloces, dass sie ihr Schwert an dem Platz ihrer ersten Begegnung vergessen hatte und es wurde bereits dunkel. Sie fluchte laut und blieb stehen. Zurück konnte sie nicht mehr, wollte sie nicht mehr. Sie musste den Drachen wieder finden! Koste es was es wolle! Part 3 Keuchend blieb Reloces stehen. Der Schweiß rann ihre Haut hinab und ihre feuchten Hände umklammerten verbissen den Knauf ihres Schwertes. Der Wald war dunkler und dichter geworden. Reloces sah sich um. Ließ ihre Schattenkräfte tasten. Ein Knurren aus einem nahegelegenem Gebüsch. Reloces horchte auf, pirschte sich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Nebel wallte auf. Der weiße Schleier verfing sich in den Ästen. Laub raschelte unter Reloces' Füßen. Und dann war er vor ihr. Der Sturmbrecher starrte sie durch seine undruchdringlichen Augen an, gelblich flackernd. "Nachtschlitzer", entfuhr es Reloces. Der Drache kniff die Augen misstrauisch zusammen und witterte. Er streckte den Kopf vor, seine Klauen berührten wieder kurz Reloces' Wange. Diese erschauderte. Der Drache breitete seine vier riesigen Flügel aus. Seine Schuppen schimmerten rötlich. "Nachtschlitzer", wiederholte Reloces vorsichtig. Der Drache schnaubte ihr seinen warmen Atem entgegen. Das Gelb in seinen Augen wurde warm und ruhig. "Soll ich dich so nennen?", fragte Reloces nach kurzem zögern. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte die Schnauze des Tieres. "Nachtschlitzer", wiederholte der Drache nach einer kurzen Pause, "Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" Reloces zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich weiß es nicht." Nachtschlitzer schwieg. Er sah Reloces in die Augen. Seine Schuppen begannen sich zu erwärmen. "Schattenkräfte", flüsterte der Drache dann, "Du bist das Mädchen mit den Schattenkräften. Die Verfluchte." "Die Verfluchte?", Reloces blinzelte verwirrt. Der Drache löste sich von Reloces, sah zu Boden. "Was meinst du damit?", Panik kroch über Reloces' Haut. Der Drache sah auf. Diesmal schien sein Bick verwildert. Er gab ein Knurren von sich. Bedrohlich, angriffslustig. Er bleckte die Zähne. Reloces keuchte auf. Erschrocken wich sie zurück. Hinter ihr knackten Äste. Holz splitterte. Sie wirbelte herum, bemerkte zu Spät, wie die Erde zu beben begann. Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte Nachtschlitzer vor, schleuderte sie beiseite. Nur wenige Herzschläge später teilte sich die Erde an der Stelle, an der Relcoes gestanden hatte und ein riesiger, türkisen schimmernder Drache brach hervor. Seine goldenen Augen funkelten zornig auf Reloces hinab. Nachtschlitzer gab ein bedrohliches Fauchen von sich. Eine Frau stand auf dem Rücken des Brüllenden Todes. Ihr dunkles Haar wehte im Wind. "Reloces", ihre Stimme war klar und hell wie Silberglöckchen. Reloces zuckte zusammen. Die Frau strich über die schimmernden Schuppen des Drachen, glitt dann seinen langen, geschuppten Leib hinunter und landete vor Reloces auf ihren Füßen. "Mein Name ist Eleonora", sagte die Frau und ihre dünnen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. "Eleonora", erwiederte Reloces tonlos und nickte. Die Fremde streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, aber sie ergriff diese nicht. Die Frau zog eine Augenbraue hoch, zog die Hand dann zögernd zurück. "Was willst du von ihr?", fauchte Nachtschlitzer. "Wer hat dich gefragt, Sturmbrecher?", knurrte der Brüllende Tod. "Wer hat dich ''gefragt?", entgegnete Nachtschlitzer und funkelte ihn aggressiv an. "Ist das dein Drache?", fragte Eleonora. "Nein", Reloces schüttelte den Kopf, "Nachtschlitzer und ich..." "Haben uns gerade gefunden", Nachtschlitzer schnaubte, "Währst du nur wenige Sekunden später gekommen, würde ich jetzt ihr gehören", er legte eine Klaue leicht auf Reloces' Schulter. Eleonora presste die Lippen aufeinander, dann wandte sie sich Reloces wieder zu: "Ich muss mit dir sprechen." "Ach wirklich?", Reloces verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "Über was denn?" Eleonora seufzte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr: "Du hast vor mehreren Jahren ein verbotenes Ritual durchgeführt und wenn du nicht zum Bösen Stamm gehören würdest, würde ich dich jetzt vor Gericht ziehen." "Na ein Glück!", Reloces schnaubte verächtlich. "Nein, kein Glück", Eleonora schüttelte den Kopf, "Du hast dir durch dieses Ritual einen Fluch auf deine Seele geladen. Einen Fluch, den du nie wieder rückgängig machen kannst." "Und der währe?", Reloces' Stimme zitterte leicht. "Ein Kind", Eleonora sah ihr fest in die Augen, "Ein einziges Rabenkind wird dir gehören. Nur eine Tochter von deiner ersten, wahren Liebe." "Eine Tochter?", Reloces zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Dann griff sie an ihre Schulter und berührte Nachtschlitzers Klaue. "Ich glaube nicht an Flüche", sie reckte das Kinn, "Da kann mir eine Botin sagen was sie will!" "Ich bin keine Botin!", Eleonora sah sie streng an. Reloces drehte ihr den Rücken zu, berührte Nachtschlitzers Schnauze mit der Handfläche. Wartete, bis der Drache den Kopf neigte. Dann lächelte sie und der Nachtschlitzer ließ sie bereitwillig aufsetzen. "Bitte entschuldige mich", sie grinste Eleonora kühl an, "Ich muss meinen Drachen zurück zu meiner Schwester bringen. Sie wird sich noch fragen, wo ich bleibe." "Wie du willst", Eeonora verzog keine Miene, "An Flüchen kann man sowieso nichts ändern." "Es gibt keinen Fluch!", knurrte Reloces, drückte Nachtschlitzer ihre Beine in die Seiten und der Drache breitete seine Flügel aus, jagte durch das Blätterdach in den Nachthimmel. Eleonora sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. '18. Lebensjahr' Part 1 Reloces schmiegte sich an Nachtschlitzers Hals. Der Drache schwebte langsam über die Wolkendecke hinweg, welche von der aufgehenden Sonne rosig verfärbt wurde. "Es ist wunderschön!", flüsterte Reloces, "Genau so etwas wünscht man sich zu seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag!" Der Drache knurrte belustigt, zog eine Schleife zwischen den wie Zuckerwatte aussehenden Wolken und schien mit seinen Klauen das Licht aufzuwirbeln. Gold, rosa, rot... Die Farben erleuchteten den Himmel und verzauberten ihn in eine reine Märchenwelt. Als Nachtschlitzer wieder in dem Innenhof der Festung landete, wurde augenblicklich das Tor aufgerissen und Bad kam herein gestürmt. "Reloces!", schrie sie aufgebracht, "Da hast du einmal deinen achtzehnten Geburtstag und wo finde ich dich? Nicht in deinem Schlafzimmer, nicht in der Festung sondern auf dem Rücken deines Drachen? Wieso hast du so viel Hingabe zu diesem Vieh?" "Wer ist hier ein Vieh?", schnaubte Nachtschlitzer empört und Rauch stieg aus seinem Maul. "Ganz ruhig!", murmelte Reloces hastig, "Du weißt, dass sie keine Tiere mag!" Sie legte Nachtschlitzer eine Hand auf die Schnauze, dann setzte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu: "Richtig! Ich bin achtzehn und das heißt, ich darf das machen, wonach mir gerade ist. Ich darf auch auf meinem Drachen reiten!" Bad verdrehte die Augen, kam auf ihre Schwester zugerannt und umarmte sie stürmig. "Alles gute!", flüsterte sie in ihr Ohr. Reloces erwiederte die Umarmung, ließ dann jedoch augenblicklich Bad wieder los. Diese runzelte die Stirn: "Also kein Schmusi, schmusi Kindchen mehr, richtig?" "Erkannt", Reloces nickte. Bad seufzte: "Ein Glück, dass du bald aussziehst! Wo wirst du denn deine Festung errichten?" "Im Eisenwald", Reloces lächelte, "Ein wunderschönes Stückchen Land!" "Voller Eisenbäume, oder wie?", Bad grinste schelmich und Reloces lachte auf. "Schwehr zu erraten!" "Hey!", Bad knuffte sie in die Seite, "Du weißt doch, was für ein Genie ich bin!" Reloces stand am Fenster ihres Zimmers und starrte in den Hof hinab. "Du willst wirklich schon ''heute ''gehen?", Bad starrte sie fassungslos an. Bis gerade eben war die Stimmung noch ausgelassen gewesen. Sie hatten gelacht, Schwerze gemacht. Aber dann hatte Reloces es nicht mehr ausgehalten. "Wieso hast du mir nie etwas gesagt? Du bist die zweite Haupthelfe des Stammes", Bad lehnte mit vorwurfsvoller Miene im Türrahmen. "Ich wollte es dir sagen, ehrlich", Reloces drehte sich nicht um, "Aber du warst die letzten Tage zu... fröhlich." "Du bist meine Schwester!", Bad sah sie fassungslos an, "Das ist doch egal! Du hättest es mir einfach sagen sollen, dann hätte ich mich darauf vorbereitet!" "Schön!", Reloces schnaubte, "Aber die Zeit kann ich nun nicht mehr zurück drehen! Ich... ach vergiss es! Du hast dich doch auch noch gefreut, dass ich bald ausziehe!" "Aber nicht jetzt! JETZT ist noch dein Geburtstag! Ich meinte damit in vielleicht ein paar Monaten!" Reloces Blick verfinsterte sich. Dann pfiff sie leise und im Hof breitete Nachtschlitzer seine Schwingen aus, schwebte zum Fenster empor. "Weißt du was?", knurrte Reloces, "Am besten gehe ich jetzt sofort, ehe du noch die Kontrolle verlierst!" Sie kletterte aus dem Fenster und lief über Nachtschlitzers Flügel auf seinen Rücken. "Auf wiedersehen!", sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und ihr Drache schwang sich hinauf, den Wolken entgegen. Part 2 Reloces legte behutsam ihre Finger gegen den dunkel schimmernden Fels der Festung. Sie spürte die Magie, welche die Steine durchströhmte. Es war ihre Magie! "Ist sie nicht schön?", sie drehte sich zu Nachtschlitzer um, "Ich habe mir sie im Traum nie so schön und mächtig vorgestellt!" "Ich bin eurer Meinung, Herrin", unterwürfig neigte Nachtschlitzer den Kopf. "Du kleiner Chameur!", Reloces grinste und tätschelte dem Drachen den Kopf, "Und hör auf mich Herrin zu nennen! Ich bin einfach Reloces, verstanden?" "Wie du wünschst, Reloces", gurrte der Drache. Reloces kicherte vergnügt und betrat die Festung. Ein Tor aus geschnitztem Eichenholz. Auch hier spürte Reloces ihre Macht. Der Eisenwald war wirklich perfekt! Voller böser und düsterer Schattenmagie. Genau das, was Reloces brauchte. Nachtschlitzer folgte ihr auf den Fuß, sein warmer Atem kitzelte in ihrem Nacken. Reloces lächelte versonnen. Sie liebte diesen Drachen. In diesem Moment sogar mehr als ihre Schwester! Reloces sah in den Spiegel, betastete ihre hohen, bleichen Wangenknochen. Ihre Augen glänzten wie Rabengefieder, genauso wie ihr langes Haar. Sie war schön. Schöner als früher. Die Krone aus schwarzem Onyx lag schwehr und majestetisch auf ihrem dunklen Haar, das Kleid umspielte ihre langen Beine. ''Wie eine Königin, dachte Reloces und sie musste Lächeln. Nein, dachte sie, ''Ich bin mehr als eine Königin. Viel mehr! ''Der Spiegel zeigte es ihr. Sie war mächtig. Voller Schattenmagie. Voller Kraft. Sie drehte sich um zu Nachtschlitzer, bestieg seinen Rücken und mit einem lauten Triumpfschrei schwang sich der Drache den Wolken entgegen. Seine Flügel zerschnitten den Wind, trugen ihn über die Bäume des Eisenwaldes hinweg. Er sackte hinab, seine Krallen strichen über die silbrigen Baumstämme. Ein paar Raben flatterten auf. "Das ist unser zu Hause, mein Geliebter", flüsterte Reloces fasziniert, "Und eines Tages werden wir herrschen. Über mehr, als diesen Wald." "Wie du wünschst, Reloces", erwiederte der Drache. Seine Schuppen schimmerten nachtschwarz. "Aber zuvor", fuhr Reloces vor, "Muss ich dir Macht schenken. Mehr Macht, als ein normaler Drache je besitzen wird." Part 3 Mondlicht. Sternlicht. Steinzirkel. Reloces drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse. "Es ist perfekt", murmelte sie, "Bist du bereit, Liebling?" Nachtschlitzer hob den Kopf. Seine klaren Augen schimmerten im silbrigen Licht. "Ich bin bereit", hauchte er, "Beginne." Reloces nickte. Jetzt befiel auch sie die Anspannung, welche Nachtschlitzer schon seit dem ganzen Tag spüren musste. "Dann los", sie berührte ein letztes Mal seine vor Wärme glänzenden Schuppen, dann ging er an ihr vorbei in die Mitte des Kreises. Reloces tunkte Zeige- und Mittelfinger in das silbrige Blut, welches vor ihr in einer Tonschüssel sanft hin und her schwappte. Langsam und vorsichtig begann sie das Blut auf seine Schuppen aufzutragen. Malte Symbole, Bilder, Zeichen, schrieb Worte. Das Blut trocknete schneller als erwartet. Als Reloces fertig war, trat sie aus dem Kreis, sah hinauf in den Nachthimmel. Ein Wolkenschleier schob sich vor die Sterne, ließen nur den Mond frei. "Dann wollen wir Mal", flüsterte sie und beschwor einen Schattenball hervor, in dem schwarze Blitze zuckten. Leise murmelte sie die Ritualworte, welche sie gelesen hatte, welche sie sich eingeprägt hatte. Mit jedem Wort wurde der Schattenball größer, die Blitze wurden greller. Dann veränderte sich der Ball zu einer Lilienblüte, welche aufblühte, in schwarzen Rauch zerfiel und wieder entstand. Dann wurde die Blüte zu Federn, zu Flügeln und dann zu einem Drachen. Einem Drachen gleich Nachtschlitzer. Der Drache wurde zu einem pochenden Herz und als Reloces das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, zerriss sich dieses zu tausenden Funken, welche auf die Kreisesmitte zurasten, sich auf die gemalten Blutbilder auf Nachtschlitzers Schuppen festsetzten. Und dann entstand ein grelles, blendendes Licht und Reloces schloss die Augen um nicht zu erblinden. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By RoxaneFawn